Kiss Among Reindeer
by learntosayhello
Summary: At a Christmas Party, everybody ends up wearing a reindeer mask, making it almost impossible to know who is who. When Kimiko and Raimundo have the best kiss of their lives under a mistletoe, their attempts to ignore it only draw them closer together.
1. Kiss with an Unidentified Reindeer

**Sara: Merry Christmas, fellow readers! How are you this fine day?**

**Readers: (Exactly like obedient, mind-numbed children) Good. **

**Sara: Are you excited about the story? **

**Readers: (Screaming) Yeah! **

**Rane: Dude, did you brainwash them or something? **

**Sara: (Whispers) (Talks to self) He knows my secret… (To Readers) Attack!**

**Readers: (Lethargically gets up and chase after Rane in a zombie like fashion) **

**Rane: (Reading Dialogue) By "Zombie like Fashion" you mean slow.**

**Readers: (Barely have moved a couple feet in the last minute) **

**Sara: Damn it! (Growls) Just do the disclaimer, Rane! **

**Rane: Sara owns all of Xiaolin Showdown because she got a hit man to murder Christy Hui! **

Lawyers: (Come out of no where and slam suitcases on a random table, dramatically taking out papers to file a murder trial)

**Sara: What the…? (Flails arms) Rane! I own nothing! Tell them readers! **

**Readers: (To preoccupied with chasing Rane) **

**Lawyers: (Finish with the papers and pack up) We'll see you in court, Miss! **

**Sara: (Stares after lawyers with wide eyes) Look what you did you idiot! **

Rane: So? What are you gunna do about it?

**Sara: (Pulls lever) **

**Rane: (Cage falls down on him) No!! **

**Sara: Merry Christmas all! Enjoy the story and don't forget to Review! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kiss Among Reindeer: **

**Blitzen's Kiss**

"Come on Kimi!" Keiko succeeded to get her message across the room of screaming drunks. She waved her hand above the crowd while hopping incessantly. "I found one!" Kimiko dragged her feet towards her friend grumpily, her glaring never been ceased.

"What?" Kimiko asked, annoyed. Keiko jumped around excitedly and pointed in a certain direction.

"Look Kimi! Isn't he the cutest boy you've ever laid eyes on?" she cooed. Kimiko followed Keiko's finger towards a slim teenager with blonde hair that's sheen bounced off the Christmas lights.

She sighed. "Keiko, what's wrong with you? I'm not searching for a boyfriend, so stop wasting your time with your stupid hopes that we're ever going to double-date." Keiko's eyes grew large as they began to water.

"But he's so cute!" she argued. "You and him are practically destined to be together!"

"How's that?"

"Because I say so!" Keiko relied triumphantly. She lightly placed her hands on Kimiko's back and shoved her gently towards the boy. "Now go!" she yelled. "Before somebody else gets there before you!"

Kimiko looked back at her friend nervously, who just stood there giving her a thumbs-up. She rolled are eyes and strolled over to the attractive boy, who appeared to be the one of the most interesting conversationalists by just staring at him; easily being mystified by an undecorated Christmas Tree symbolized he must be extremely interesting.

"Hi!" she started, sounding confident. The boy stared at the tree for a couple more seconds before turning to her. Kimiko took her hand and placed it in front of the blonde. "I'm Kimiko."

The boy shook her hand in return. "Stephan. It's a pleasure, Kimiko." He simply gave her a warm smile before turning back to the tree.

"Eh… so, who invited you?" Stephan turned around once again, realizing that their conversation wasn't over.

"Clay invited me. And you?"

"Oh, I live here, at the temple." Stephan blinked. He looked around at his surroundings.

"You live here. Here? Are you positive? Why would you want to live here?"

"To make it simple, I'm training." She explained.

"Training?" he laughed. "What for?" Kimiko frowned at his comment. She balled her fist and looked at him straight on.

"What for, you ask? I'll tell you what…"

"That's enough Kimiko!" Keiko suddenly appeared and stopped her friend. "I think you two have chatted enough for tonight." Stephan shrugged and walked away while Keiko turned her full attention towards her friend. "What is your problem girl? He asks what you're training for and you go punch him?" Kimiko looked away. Keiko grabbed her chin so she was facing her.

"This is why you need your own beau, Kimiko. You need a boy to teach you to be obedient, a boy who understands you. Do you get it?" Kimiko swatted Keiko's hand away from her face.

"Yeah, I get it Keiko. I need to control my temper."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Get together everybody, I have something fun we can do!" A woman called everyone together in the middle of the living space. She grabbed a large cardboard box and placed it on a table. "These are all masks of Santa's reindeer! You see, one has an electronic nose where it can light up at the push of this button!" she held up a controller with a large red button placed upon it. "Whoever picks the mask will get a prize! Won't that be fun?" Bored murmuring traveled across the large crowd.

The woman tapped her foot impatiently. "Okay everybody, before you pick your mask, to participate, you must keep your mask on the rest of the night! Is that clear to everyone?" she asked the swarm of teenagers as if they were no more than the age of six. Everybody grumbled again and swiftly took turns grabbing a mask.

The mask covered your whole head except your eyes and mouth. It was brown with a black nose attached to the center, along with a pair of antlers. Actually, it was a brown ski mask with antlers and a nose. Wonderful.

After everybody had adjusted their masks to be comfortably settled on their noggin, the woman promptly pressed the button without warning. Suddenly, cheering came from the corner of the large room. Everybody turned towards the petite, yellow monk. "Oooh, mine is the mask with the red nose! Look everybody, I am glowing!" Omi jumped around with excitement as he ran towards the woman. "I now claim my prize!"

The woman rolled her eyes, knowing that it wouldn't take much to satisfy Omi. "You get a brownie!" she granted Omi with a large fudge brownie she swiped off the snack table before he came up to her. Omi lifted up his mask briefly before gobbling up the chocolate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kimiko blinked. "Hey Keiko, it says 'Donner' in white letters on the back of your mask." Keiko peered at the back of her friends mask in return.

"It says 'Dasher' on the back of yours, Kimiko." Both girls stared at each other for a moment before silently deciding that the matter wasn't important.

"I'm going to get myself a snack from the kitchen. I'll bring some food back for you and Mark. Where is he anyway?"

Keiko stood on her toes and searched among the crowd. "There he is!" she pointed out. "Talking with another girl. Who's pretty attractive…" she gasped. "She is so not prettier than me!" Keiko screamed as she stomped over to her boyfriend. "Mark Benjamin Stowan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kimiko stared at Keiko, who shoved the other girl out of the way, and began to give what she called, "Giving Markey-Poo a very stern talking to!"

Kimiko shuddered at Keiko's voice and lingered over to the kitchen. Strolling along the rug, she bumped into something. "What the…?" Kimiko looked up and saw a fellow Reindeer. She giggled, "Sorry Blitzen." She apologized, catching a glance at the back of his mask.

Suddenly, Blitzen pointed upwards, suggesting Kimiko look up. Following his direction, Kimiko glanced at the ceiling, only to find mistletoe. _Probably Keiko's doing… _she sighed. _Whatever… _"Well, what do you know? Can't break tradition, now can we?" she smiled. Blitzen shrugged and looked up and the mistletoe again. Keiko grabbed his chin, repeating Keiko's actions.

Obviously not his first kiss, Blitzen didn't mind locking lips with an unidentified reindeer. Wrapping one arm gently around his shoulder, Kimiko's lips brushed up against his; heat encased her body, as the kiss became more than a peck on a cheap ski mask.

Kimiko wrapped her other arm around Blitzen while making the kiss more passionate. She never wanted to let go of him, no matter whoever he was. Electricity cackled through her veins, and it felt like… just magic.

As they parted, Blitzen just stared at Kimiko, she doing the exact same thing. He was just as mystified as her. "I better go!" Kimiko yelled before he got a chance to say anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo sprinted towards his best friend while ripping of his reindeer mask and shook his shoulders violently. "Yo, Rai, chill! What happened? Is everything all right?" he asked worriedly. Raimundo continued to catch his breath while he patiently waited for his friend to recover.

"Josh, listen to me." Raimundo took one of his hands of Josh's shoulders and took one last breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko didn't hesitate to interrupt Keiko's argument with Mark. "Keiko!" she panted, patting her chest so more air would escape to her lungs.

Keiko turned around. "What's that matter with you, Kimi? Why are you so tired?"

"Listen." Kimiko finally recovered and grabbed her friend's shoulders to stop from falling into her. She tore off her mask and let go of Keiko's shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I just had the best kiss of my life and I don't even know who it is was with!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took me like forever to get the document uploaded. There was en "error" every time I tried!

Sara: Nobody's visiting my website! Nobody cares about your hair color!(Sniff)

Rane: I don't really care either... and you colored the picture in anyway. And that hair in twice... either way, I could care less.

Sara: (Attacks cage) How can you say that!?

Readers: (Still like Zombies) Yes Rane, how can you say that? (Suddenly picks up the pace and begin to sprint after Rane)

Rane: What the…? CRAP! (Runs away but bumps into bars of cage)

Cage: (Swings open just as the readers approach)

Readers: Raaanee…

Sara: (While Rane screams in the background) Review! And Merry Christmas!


	2. No Thanks, I'll have some punch

Sara: Don't want to spend too much time with the intro. And apologies for the long wait. I was too busy updating Models are overrated, which you should read if you haven't already!

Rane: I have to say something before the story starts.

Sara: What?

Rane: That was it. I need to say SOMETHING before it starts (Is whacked).

Sara: Enjoy the story! And review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**No Thanks, I'll have some Punch **

"Okay Kimi, stay calm. What did this boy look like?" Kimiko glared at her friend, who soon realized the masks. "Oh right. Well, do you know what Reindeer he was?"

"Blitzen." She immediately responded, expecting to be asked that question. Keiko nodded.

"Okay, Markey, ask every Blitzen in the room if they have kissed a girl in the last 5 minutes." Mark slowly nodded and walked away, questioning reindeer. Keiko turned around and gave the girl Mark was speaking with the finger and walked away quickly with Kimiko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do I do Josh? This girl could be who I've been waiting for." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Rai. All you have to do is kiss every girl in the room." He shrugged. "Simple." Raimundo stroked his chin; Josh blinked. "I was just kidding, you know." Raimundo patted his friends head.

"Thanks Man. I'll be by the Mistletoe." And with that statement, Raimundo walked off. He arrived at the mistletoe and stood there, whistling. A girl walked by and Raimundo stopped her, pointing to the mistletoe. The girl sighed and pecked his lips before going inside for a snack. "I hope that wasn't her."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimiko's stomach growled as she wondered around the room. She decided to go to the kitchen again, remembering she postponed it to tell Keiko about her kiss.

Omi walked over to the kitchen and saw Raimundo standing there. "Oh, my fellow Reindeer friend," he pointed to the mistletoe, "Do you know what that plant is? I have never seen it before and I am most curious?" Raimundo rolled his eyes and shoved Omi into the kitchen.

"No, I don't know." He told him. Omi came back to Raimundo.

"Oh, Raimundo! It is you! You do not know what the plant is or what it means?" he looked around as Raimundo pushed him away once more. "You, my friend! What does that plant do?" The guy told Omi about the mistletoe and his face turned red. He walked over to Raimundo again, "Raimundo, this plant…" he was cut off by Raimundo shoved his palm into his face and pushing him away.

"No Omi." He stated as he sighed and walked away. Josh greeted him as he walked up to him.

"So, did you find her?" Raimundo shook his head. "I told you I was only kidding. Listen Rai, you'll find this chick eventually; it's fate!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimiko walked into the kitchen and got a plateful of Christmas brownies and cookies. She looks around to see where the drinks are and walks over to the punch bowl where Raimundo with playing with the ladle. "What's up Rai?" she asked him as she put her food down. Raimundo shrugged.

"Nothing. How do you like the party?" Kimiko shrugged.

"It's okay." Kimiko took a cup and poured some punch into it. "Did you meet any new friends?" Raimundo shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, these damn masks prevent me from knowing who is who. There was actually this girl I had kiss…" Raimundo stared wide-eyed at a tall blonde girl pouring punch into her cup. "Hey, the name's Raimundo." He said to her, completely ignoring Kimiko, who was now ticked off.

"Raimundo." She growled. Raimundo held up one finger implying she waits. "Rai…" Raimundo took his hand and shoved her away lightly as he chatted the girl up for her number.

"Sweet!" he said as the girl walked away. "I got that chicks number." Kimiko glared at him and folded her arms. "What?"

"Are you done?" she asked. Raimundo shrugged, "With what? Talking to her? Yeah, why?" Kimiko splashed the red liquid onto her teammates face and stormed away angrily. "What'd I do?"

Kimiko stormed over to Keiko, "You wouldn't believe what a jerk Rai is!" she complained. Keiko turned around.

"Rai? You mean the hot brunette you live with?" Kimiko folded her arms. "What did he do?"

"He completely ignored me when I was talking to him! I mean, we were having a nice conversation Blah-eddy Blah, and then this girl comes along and he stops talking to me and focuses all his attention on her! He even had the gall to push me away when I called his name!" she frowned and looked at Keiko to support her.

"Kimi," she wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders and started walking. "You have to understand that… wait. Did she have a mask on?"

"No."

"Okay. You have to understand that when boys like Raimundo see a pretty girl, that's all they have on their mind. Now you had a mask on and he couldn't see what a gorgeous girl you are, so he went to that girl."

"So what your saying is… all boys are pigs?"

"With the exception of Mark, pretty much."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sara: Shut up! It's short, I know. Live with it.

Rane: … Okay, I thought you were a GOOD writer.

Sara: (Attacks Rane with metal bat) SHUT UP!

Rane: Don't forget to review! (Is hit by bat) (Falls)

Sara: (Puts Bat on Rain and leans on it) What he said! Review!


	3. I don't like to Slow Dance

Sara: I updated; Hallelujah! Hey readers don't forget to read my newest story, **Not even acting the Dream. **If you don't get it, it's supposed to be a play on "Living the Dream." You know? You don't know? Oh well.

Rane: That first chapter was horrible.

Sara: SHUSH! Anyway, I don't want to spend too much time with the introduction, so enjoy the chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I don't like to Slow Dance **

Music suddenly blasted at a high volume, making the entire room teem with music. Mark danced towards Keiko and ripped his mask off. "Would you care to have this dance?" He extended his hand out to her. Keiko turned to her friend.

"Would you mind if I went ahead and…?" Kimiko waved her hand, implying she goes ahead. Keiko smiled, "Thanks Kimi." Mark grabbed her hand and spun her while bringing her towards the dance floor.

Kimiko sighed and sank into a nearby chair, watching Raimundo try to rub the red-color from his face with multiple napkins. She smiled and turned her head forward and saw the boy she conversed with earlier advancing towards her.

"Hey." He greeted. Kimiko stood up and smiled. "I talked with you earlier? Your name is Kimiko, right?" Kimiko nodded. "If you don't remember, I'm Stephan." He smiled. "I was just wondering if you would like to dance." Kimiko took his hand and walked with him to the middle of the room.

"Listen, Kim, I'm sorry if I was a jerk to you before." Kim sighed.

"No, you weren't. I just have a stupid temper, and you didn't deserve to have me get mad at you." Stephan smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her into a slow dance.

"Good." Kimiko smiled and found herself passing Raimundo at the snack table. She leaned her head on Stephan's shoulder so he couldn't see the front of her face and stuck her tongue out at him.

Raimundo saw Kim's optical insult and searched for the girl he was flirting with before, only to spot her with another guy. He sighed and went up to Stephan, tapping his shoulder. "Can I cut in?" he asked politely. Stephan stepped away and Raimundo took Kimiko's waist and hand, following what the other boy was doing a minute ago.

"What do you want, Rai?" Kim asked suspiciously. "Do you want to badger me for throwing that drink in your face?" Raimundo faked his laughter.

"Of course not Kimi!" he dipped his teammate romantically. "I just wanted to dance with you, that's all." Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm probably the only girl here you could dance with." Raimundo ignored her statement.

"So, let me ask you Kimi." He began, "Were you jealous?" Kimiko blew raspberry, purposely spitting in his face.

"Jealous of who, Rai? You mean that girl you met at the punch bowl? Why aren't you dancing with her?"

"I…"

"Oh, that's right. She's over there with another guy." Raimundo's already red-tinted face gained a deeper shade, and he stopped talking. Her twirled Kimiko and continued to lead her until he got tapped on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Josh asked from behind. Kimiko let go of Raimundo's hands and smiled.

"Be my guest." She said, pushing Raimundo into Josh. She walked away and the two boys began to dance without being aware of it.

"She's adorable, Rai. Where'd you find her?" Raimundo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She's my teammate; she lives here with me at the temple. Why, do you like her?" Josh admired Kimiko as she walked away.

"Yeah, she's insanely cute. And feisty; meow." Raimundo stepped on his friend's foot.

"You're such an idiot." Josh smiled.

"An idiot that would like a date with her." He told him. "Set me up with her?" Raimundo sighed and subconsciously dipped him.

"No, Josh. She would never go for it." Josh frowned and twirled Raimundo. "Anyway, I'm not one for setting people up."

"Come on! It looks like me and her would really click, don't you think?" Raimundo shook his head. "Why, do you want her for yourself?" He laughed.

"_No._" Raimundo defended, a bit embarrassed. "I'm not interested in her that way. She's my teammate." He lifted his friend as the song ended. The two boys dropped down on a couch, continuing their conversation.

"Well, if you don't want her, why can't I have her?" Raimundo frowned, knowing his friend made a good point. "You know I'm right, Rai. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Fine." He sighed. "But don't blame me if she says no."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sure!" Kimiko complied. "You're friend John…"

"Josh." Raimundo corrected glumly.

"Josh seems like a very interesting person. I would love to go out with him." Raimundo sighed and walked away to tell Josh. Keiko strode over next to Kimiko and whistled.

"Girl, he has got a fine ass." Kimiko jabbed Keiko in the ribs.

"Shut-up, Keiko. You have a boyfriend." Keiko shrugged.

"That doesn't mean I can't have some eye candy now and then. Brazilian hottie is my favorite flavor." She licked her lips as Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Why haven't you ever tried anything on him?"

"What do you mean? Asked him out?" Keiko nodded. "I don't know. I've never thought about him that way."

Keiko shrugged. "Whatever girly. All I know is that you are missing out on a _fine _piece of meat."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josh pumped his arm excitedly. "Score! I got a date with a hot chick." Raimundo folded his arms.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that." Josh's smile slowly faded.

"Sorry, man. Anyway, could you ask her if she would be up for a movie after the party?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"After the party? Won't she already be a bit exhausted though? It's almost 10:00 at night." John shrugged. "Fine," he sighed and jogged over to Kimiko.

"So what'd he say, Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"Are you up for a movie after the party?" Kimiko looked surprised, but that didn't reflect in her answer.

"Sure. It's getting pretty dull being here anyway." Raimundo nodded and was about to go back to Josh until Kimiko pulled on his collar. "Tell him to come here, Rai. I don't really like you being my messenger boy." Raimundo adjusted his collar and yelled to Josh to come over here.

Josh walked over to Kimiko and smiled. "Hey. So, you want to get out of here Kimiko?"

"Already?" Raimundo gaped. Josh shushed his friend.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Josh nodded shyly.

"Cool. Can I walk you out of here?" Kimiko giggled and linked her arm with his and the two of them walked out.

Raimundo suddenly felt something that told him he needed to compete with his friend. He dialed the number on the scrap piece of paper that was given to him earlier, and a phone rang a couple of feet away.

The blonde girl answered her phone and looked at Raimundo. She closed her cell and walked over to him, "Hey Rai." She greeted.

"Hey Rachael. I was just wondering if you wanted to get out of here, you know, see a movie."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: Sorry for the short-ness! The library's computers close down in like 2 minutes and I wanted to finish.

Rane: My back hurts. I've been sitting down too much.

Sara: What were you doing that you had to sit down for such a long time.

Rane: I was reading a book. (Is kicked in the shin) How did I know you'd do that?

Sara: Review readers, you know how obsessive I get with them! And don't forget to check out my new story!

Rane: (Frowns) That really hurt, you know. (Rubs sore ankle)

Sara: Review!


	4. Not Everybody likes the Movies

Sara: Hello my wonderful readers! The library closes in less than two hours to this chapter may be a little short.

Rane: They're always short.

Sara: NO. And by the way, don't forget to read my newest story, "Not even Acting the Dream." I updated it!

Rane: You didn't get many reviews.

Sara: But everybody still loves it! And that is what matters!

Rane: You didn't feel that way when you posted that chapter in "Models are Overrated," the seventeenth chapter. By the way, you said the eighteenth chapter in "Not Even Acting the Dream's" intro. You have to change that.

Sara: SHUSH! Nobody was supposed to notice!

Tone-deaf readers: We noticed.

Rane: Why are they tone-deaf?

Sara: It sounds cooler.

Rane: …

Sara: Review people! And I'll respond the next time I update! And that goes for you too, anonymous peoples!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What movie do you want to see?" Josh asked his date. Kimiko peered at the list of movies playing.

"Let's see "I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry. That looks funny." The man in the ticket booth gave them their tickets and the couple walked inside. "Can I get come popcorn, Josh?"

Raimundo pulled Rachael out of the bush he was hiding behind. "Why were we hiding?" Rachael spat out some twigs and leaves. Raimundo watched as Josh and Kimiko walked inside a theater so they couldn't see them. He ran up to the ticket booth and asked for two tickets to "I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he ran inside the same theater as his friends.

"Wait, Rai! I don't want to see that movie!" she whined as they walked into the dark theater. "Can I at least get some candy while you find us some seats?" Raimundo ignored her question and dragged her to the chairs behind Kimiko and Josh.

"We're so lucky they have a cinema open on Christmas Eve." Josh commented as the previews blared from the enormous screen. Kimiko nodded as she snuggled his arm. Raimundo almost gagged.

"Oh! Oh! It's starting!" Kimiko pointed out excitedly and stopped talking. She eagerly shoved large amounts of popcorn into her mouth as her wide eyes took in the happenings of the movie.

Raimundo settled uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Josh slowly put his arm around his teammate. He sat up straighter and swung his arm around Rachael. His date looked at him for a moment before going back to watching the movie.

"Rai?" she whispered, looking up at him. Raimundo turned to her, annoyed that his spying had to be put on hold.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something." Raimundo sighed and stole a glance at the couple sitting in front of him.

"Then tell me." Rachael shifted in her seat and took Raimundo's arm that was already around her, and held his hand.

"I have a boyfriend." She looked up at him again with wide and adorable eyes. "I'm cheating on him with you." Raimundo looked around nervously, trying to muster up a response. He pulled on his collar and took his arm away.

"Oh." Beads of sweat poured down from his face. "Um, Rachael, I don't appreciate you using me to cheat on you boyfriend." Rachael looked at him and smiled strangely. "Should we," he folded down the collar on his turtleneck so more air would find his neck, "Should I walk you home?"

Rachael strongly gripped his arm. "We're not going anywhere, hot stuff." She somehow dragged Raimundo under her and started making out with his neck.

"Rachael!" His mouth was full of her blonde hair. "Rachael!" She ignored him and made her way up his face, groaning sexily.

"Your skin is so _creamy_." She told him as she started to lick his ear. "I want you so badly, Raimundo. I don't care what I have to do to get you." Raimundo tried to get out from under her, but she had pinned him down.

"Rachael, please get off." She wrapped her legs around his waist and sucked on his lower lip. "Mur waking soo much noose!" he called out.

Kimiko, who was aggravated with the talking and groaning, coming from behind her, turned around. "Hey! Some of us are trying to watch the movie!" Rachael detached herself from her dates face and sneered at Kimiko, revealing the identity of Raimundo. "Rai?"

"Fuck you, alright bitch?" she scowled. "Mind your own business." She turned around and suddenly noticed something that obviously wasn't very good. Her eyes got wide as she threw Raimundo back into his own seat and sat up straight. "My boyfriend is here." She whispered through her teeth. "He's going to friggin' kill you."

Raimundo processed this information in his brain and forgot about what just happened. He tapped Josh on the shoulder. "Hey Man, switch seats for a second?" Josh turned around and smiled.

"Hey Rai, I didn't see you there! Why don't we all sit together?" Raimundo pretended to listen.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grabbed his friend's shirt and hoisted him up to where he was sitting and hopped over the row of seats, landing right next to Kimiko. "What's up?" Kimiko gave him a surprised look.

"Where's Josh?" she asked before she spotted him being scolded by a larger, older boy. "Who the hell is that?" she looked at him curiously. "Did you seriously just switch seats so you wouldn't get yelled at by that guy?" Raimundo twiddled his thumbs. "Some friend you are."

"Hey, Josh will understand. He's my best friend." Kimiko resisted laughing as she watched the large boy chase Josh out of the theater. Raimundo turned around to see what she was giggling about. "As you can see, he didn't rat me out. I told you he would understand." Kimiko turned around and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Rai. You should apologize to him for taking advantage of his loyalty. That was really mean of you!" Raimundo patted her on the back.

"Let's just finish the movie, okay?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josh emerged from a bush when Kimiko and Raimundo came out of the movie theater. "What the hell happened back there, man?" Raimundo shrugged.

"I don't know, dude. I'm sorry that loser yelled at you. I couldn't hear the friggin' movie." Josh put out his knuckle and Raimundo touched it with his.

"It's alright, man." He looked at Kimiko and led Raimundo over to a spot a couple of yards away. "Listen, Rai, are you okay with me taking her out again? I mean, you don't seem very cool with the idea of me and Kim as a couple." Raimundo blew raspberry.

"Of course it is! I'll go ask her when we go home." He patted his friend on the back as he headed in the other direction. "I'll see you later, Josh!" Josh turned around and walked backwards for a moment as he smiled and waved.

"You act like you even didn't know what happened! What's wrong with you?" Raimundo frowned and acted oblivious.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kim. It was just a simple mistake what happened, that's all." Kimiko was about to continue arguing but decided to give up.

"Whatever. Let's just go home." Raimundo shrugged and the two of them walked in silence as they turned a corner, the only obstacle before they saw the temple right ahead of them. He glanced over at Kimiko and noticed her face getting red.

"Hey girl, you alright?" Kimiko just huffed and folded her arms, turning the other way. Raimundo scratched his head. "When did this happen? What are you mad at me for?" Kimiko hastily turned around and gave minor flailing motions with her arms.

"It's just – I – OH!" she buried her face in her hands. "I mean, it's just, I _liked _Josh Rai, and I think you ruined my chances with him. He seemed like a really great guy."

"From what you saw." He mumbled. Kimiko looked up from her hands.

"What?" he shook his head as him and her walked into the temple, noticing the party was still in full swing. Kimiko ignored everybody and walked straight into her room.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked as he opened the door she slammed moments before. "You still can go out with Josh! He told me so before he left." Kimiko put down the PDA she was about to throw at him.

"He did? You aren't just saying that?" Raimundo shook his head. Kimiko squealed happily and jumped onto her bed, hopping around excitedly. Raimundo smiled and sat on the bed while Kimiko calmed down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Rai." She apologized. Raimundo nodded in understanding. "You are such a great friend, you know that?"

Raimundo looked up and into Kimiko's eyes, watching them sparkle. _Friend._ The word echoed in his mind, preparing to eat away at him. _I'm her good FRIEND. _Kimiko smiled again and got up and fluffed her pillow, preparing herself to go to bed. _Why aren't satisfied with that?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: I cannot say it was my best work, but I hoped you guys liked it! It was a bit short like I warned you, but the story is moving along. You guys, tell me if you want this story to end already or drag on forever, because I'm not sure which one to choose.

Rane: Short, stupid, and doesn't have a point. Great chapter!

Sara: It was great and you know it! (Rane shrugs) (Throws a full plastic water bottle at his head)

Rane: (Falls over) You threw water at me? What happened to the metal bats? The PDA's?

Sara: I didn't want to hurt you.

Rane: Wha-

Sara: Too badly. Anyway readers don't forget to review! I'll respond to everybody who does! And also, don't forget to read "Not Even Acting the Dream" and "Models are Overrated!"

Rane: And PM her for details on her new upcoming story! Which will also suck!

Sara: That was a SECRET!

Rane: Now it's not.

Sara:… Anyway, don't forget to review!


	5. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear

**September 8, 2007 **

Sara: Sorry it took me so long to update people. Between school and my bike not working, I haven't been able to write.

Rane: You have an excuse for everything, don't you?

Sara: Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, I just got my laptop today and –

Rane: "I just got my laptop today?" Are we supposed to automatically know what that means?

Sara: It means… I got a laptop….

Rane: From where?

Sara: My school. They give one out to each student to enhance and make our learning experiences better.

Rane: And these laptops are only to be used for educational purposes, right?

Sara: (Nods)

Rane: And what are you using it for now?

Sara: Updating Kiss Among… oh. Yeah, well, I'm WRITING.

Rane: (Raises eyebrow)

Sara: Writing. ENGLISH. So hah.

Rane: … Alright then. Care to get on with the story?

Sara: You're only changing the subject because you lost the argument.

Rane: Does is matter?

Sara: (Sighs) I suppose not. On with the disclaimer! (Motions to Rane)

Rane: … No.

Sara: (Forces Rane's head to turn towards readers) (Shoves script in his hand)

Rane: (Frowns) (Monotone) "We do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters or anything related to it. All we own is Keiko, Mark, Josh and Ra-" (Glares) NO.

Sara: (Coughs) Rane. (Coughs)

Rane: COME ON!

Sara: On with the story! And don't forget how I changed my username. It's now "LoveableLittleSock."

Rane: ... Sock?

Sara: Shut up. Don't forget to review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear **

Kimiko yawned as she sat up in her bead. She glanced at her clock, relieved that she had some time before training started. She lightly leaped out of bed and headed for the door. As her hand touched the knob a crash emanated from the main room.

"Watch where you put your things, Clay!" She heard Raimundo yell. Kimiko made her way to the source of the noise and watched Raimundo jump up and down, clutching his foot.

"Sorry partner." Clay apologized. "I wasn't aware that my hat lying in the middle of the floor would cause an injury." Raimundo slowly let go of his foot and whimpered slightly.

"It does if it has Omi in it." A small yellow head popped out of Clay's hat. Omi held a large sponge and a gallon of 'Spray 'n' Wash.'

"Master Fung clearly explained to clean everything. And I must say that Clay's hat was most dirty." He continued scrubbing while Clay lifted a large bag of garbage off the floor.

Kimiko clearly saw what was going on and attempted to sneak out of the room. A hand crept up onto her shoulder before she could go any farther. "Would you care to lend a hand to your teammates, Kimiko?" Kimiko sighed and swiped a used cup off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. Master Fung smiled and made his way to the kitchen. She listened to Omi quietly sing, "_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland…"_

Raimundo frowned as he threw a bag into a large garbage can. "It's no fair." He whined. "I was barely at this stupid party." Kimiko scoffed and threw a dirty cup at his head.

"Maybe if you stopped complaining Rai, we would get done faster." Raimundo frowned and picked up the cup, shooting it into another trash container.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Kimiko sighed and stuck out her tongue in disgust as she picked up an extremely dirty napkin. "Be careful Kimi." Raimundo warned. "That was on someone's face."

"That was on someone's face." She mimicked in an annoyingly high voice. She threw another cup at his head right before her phone started to play "Jingle Bells." She quickly whipped it out of her pocket, eager to have an excuse to stop cleaning. "Hello?"

"Kimi!" a male voice greeted her on the other line. "It's Josh!" Kimiko smiled and walked back into her room, her voice fading as she left her teammates doing the rest of the cleaning.

"Josh! I was just thinking about you." She told him as she shut her bedroom door. "I hope you didn't mind Raimundo last night. You know how sometimes his mind takes a tropical vacation." Josh grinned.

"Don't sweat it Kimi." He looked up at his ceiling as he thought up the words he was going to say next. "You know there's this great new seafood restaurant that opened up about a block or so from the temple. I was wondering… you know… if you wanted to go with me to try it out?"

Kimiko smiled. "Of course Josh!" she accepted with what could be mistaken for falsely energized enthusiasm. "I absolutely _love _seafood." Josh punched the air with his fists.

"Awesome! Is tomorrow night good for you?"

"Why not tonight, Josh? You know, since it's Christmas?" Josh blinked.

"Today's not Christmas Kimi. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Kimiko frowned and scratched her head.

"Wait… But you said yesterday it was Christmas Eve and… so…"

"I was too mesmerized by your beauty to remember the date." Kimiko giggled femininely. "So is tomorrow night good?"

"Totally! I'll see you then."

"Bye." Josh waited a couple seconds and heard Kimiko sigh, "Kimiko, hang up."

"You hang up." She argued. Josh laughed.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!" Suddenly Raimundo barged into the room and stole Kimiko's phone from her and snapped it shut. Kimiko struggled to catch the phone when he threw it back to her, so surprised from his sudden entrance.

"I'm sorry if you failed to notice this Kimi," he began harshly, glaring at her. "But people can hear you." Kimiko frowned and placed the phone back in her pocket. Her lower lip trembled as Raimundo's glare faded.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her voice cracking. A tear slid down her cheek and she licked it off when it approached her mouth. Raimundo immediately began to feel awful about what he just said. "I promise I'll be quieter next time…"

_If she's faking I'll friggin' kill her. _"I'm sorry, Kimi." He walked over to her and gave her a warm hug. Kimiko snuggled her head into his chest and embraced the heat he gave off.

_I might as well take advantage of this moment. It's just a hug. _She thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist. _God, I love hugs. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo watched his friends continue to clean up. He slowly walked backwards towards another room before disappearing. He slipped into a room with a rather large television and case with multiple shelves teeming with consoles and their games.

He threw himself onto a comfy couch and snatched up a remote, turning on the television. He grabbed a black controller and pressed "Start."

Kimiko sighed as she walked into the kitchen and threw the bag into the air. "There you go Rai." She said as she began to walk out. She heard a _Thump_ from the bag she just threw and chuckled. "Nice catch." She turned around and frowned, noticing that the young brunette was no where in sight.

She walked into the next room to find Raimundo jumping all over the couch with his controller, grunting and yelling random phrases. "Raimundo?"

"BAH!" he screamed as he fell of the couch. His head now on the floor his eyes wandered to the now up-side-down television. "Kimi! You made me crash into a stupid tree!"

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes and took the controller from him. Kicking his head lightly Raimundo got up back onto the couch and out stretched his arm to Kimiko. "Yes?"

"Give it." He commanded vaguely.

"Give what?" She smiled.

"The controller." Kimiko took the controller and held it behind her back.

"What Controller?" she asked. Raimundo frowned and got up from the couch, now about 9 inches taller than her. His arm reached around her and tried to get the controller but Kimiko moved her hand to the front of her.

Raimundo growled and tried to grab it with his other hand. Kimiko panicked and raised it above her only to have him grab it with both hands. Kimiko refused to let go and was raised off her feet by Raimundo who was originally lifting the controller.

"Let go!" they screamed in unison. "No you let go!" they yelled. Raimundo lifted the controller higher so Kimiko was about a foot off the ground. He shook it wildly but she refused to let go.

Sighing, Raimundo sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her tightly and continued to play the game. Kimiko frowned and let go of the controller but was still trapped by her opponent. "Rai!" she whined. "Let go of me."

"No." he smiled wickedly as he continued to play the game. Kimiko struggled to get free but failed to succeed. Eventually she just fell into his arms and watched the game.

While racing through Italy Raimundo slammed a car into a wall. Kimiko watched eagerly as the game continued but her excitement suddenly faded as she was brought back into real life when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Raimundo offered. He got up off the couch and pressed start, throwing the controller onto the couch. Kimiko seized the controller and continued the game without him.

Raimundo approached the door and swung it open. "Hey man!" Josh greeted him. "What is up, dude?" he asked as they knuckle-touched. "Dude, I have to thank you for setting me and Kimiko up. She's so awesome." Raimundo simply smiled and led his friend into the game room.

Kimiko jumped up from the couch and threw the controller on the ground, forgetting to press pause. Before Raimundo could reach it the video-game-car crashed into another tree. He swore silently as Kimiko ran up to Josh.

"Josh!" she squealed, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing here?" he smiled and patted her head.

"Just coming to visit the most beautiful girl in the world." He told her softly. Kimiko giggled, her cheeks dark red.

"Isn't he the greatest?" she turned to Raimundo who was still mourning his car. She stared quizzically at him for a moment before turning back to the young Brazilian. "So are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" Raimundo ceased his mourning and got up off the floor.

"Josh, like dude?" Josh turned to his friend.

"Yeah man?"

"Could you like, ask Omi, you know the little cheese ball dude?"

"Yeah?"

"If he could like, get us some like, drinks?"

"Shuh…"

"Dude." Kimiko blinked. Raimundo's IQ seemed to have dropped 20 points within the last five seconds.

"Sure dude. So like, what do you like, want?"

"I don't know…" Raimundo thought for a second. "Kimiko, what do you like, want?"

"Rai…"

"Like." Kimiko frowned.

"I don't know like, dude. I would like, like want like, a like soda, like Raimundo. And like, if it wasn't like too much, like trouble, like could you make it like a like Sprite?" Raimundo folded his arms.

"Why are you saying "like" so much?" Josh sighed and walked out of the room to find Omi. "So… where are you guys going to dinner?" Raimundo asked her.

"Some new seafood place." She answered. Raimundo raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you hated seafood." Kimiko shrugged.

"So?"

"So what are you going to order?"

"Seafood."

"But you don't LIKE seafood."

"What's your point?"

"Two sodas!" Josh announced as he threw the two drinks at his friends. "What were you guys talking about while I was gone?" he asked as he opened his soda.

"Nothing." Raimundo answered, looking at his drink. "Damn."

"What?" Josh asked.

"I hate Sprite." His friend held up his hands in defense.

"Blame Omi, dude. He got them." Raimundo laughed and headed for the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just get another one." He told him as walked out of the room. Entering the kitchen he reached for the refrigerator and threw the Sprite in and got a coke.

Opening his soda Raimundo headed back into the game room, sneaking past Clay and Dojo. As he opened his soda he peered through the crack in the door and saw Kimiko's arms wrapped around his best friend's neck while she ate his face.

Raimundo blinked back some tears. He turned back to the kitchen and opened his coke slowly as he jumped onto a stool. Why was he crying over the inevitable? He knew this was going to happen…

He sighed and sipped his drink depressively. Omi suddenly walked in, sweating heavily as he carried in his last bag of garbage. "Up's are heads, Raimundo." He panted as he threw that bag straight at his teammates head. Raimundo failed to catch it and was tackled to the ground by a Hefty Bag.

(A/N: _Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy_… **HEFTY, HEFTY, HEFTY**!! I love that commercial…)

Omi ignored Raimundo's near-death experience and climbed onto the stool parallel to his friend. As Raimundo struggles to get the large bag off of him two voices come from the next room.

"So do you want to go out into town, Kimi?" he hears Josh ask.

"Totally!" Kimiko answers excitedly. _What is with her_? He thought. She suddenly just dropped 15 IQ points in the last 5 minutes. "Let's go!"

Raimundo immediately threw the bag off of him and raced out of the kitchen. "I'll come with you!" he declared. Josh and Kimiko blinked and eyed him curiously.

"Why?" Kimiko asked. Josh ignored his girlfriend's words and told Raimundo he could come.

"It would be great if you could come with us, man!" he lied. "It'll be awesome!" they knuckle-touched once more as Kimiko reached their coats off of the rack.

"Sweet." Raimundo commented as he slipped into his warm, red winter jacket. Kimiko sighed as she opened the door for the two boys and closed the door behind herself.

"Where do you want to go?" Raimundo asked, breathing out a cloud of cold air. Kimiko shrugged.

"Let's just walk around until we find something." Josh walked behind her and hugged her around her waist. He whispered something in her ear quietly while Raimundo folded his arms, rethinking this third-wheel idea.

Kimiko and Josh suddenly burst out laughing and collapsed onto the floor suddenly. Raimundo blinked and looked down at the couple sitting down on the icy sidewalk, paralyzed by laughter. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Kimiko slowly got up and raised her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her laugh. "I'm fine." She giggled. Josh got up after her, laughing quietly. "Let's keep walking." Kimiko suggested. Raimundo eyed her curiously but kept on walking.

"Whatever." He frowned, trying to focus his attention on the shops that surrounded them. He glanced at Josh and Kimiko, envying them ever-so-slightly.

That's all he needed to get Raimundo competitive. As they walked by a large window Kimiko stopped and stared at it. "Oh my gosh!" she squeaked, pointing at something in the window. "Look at that adorable teddy bear!" Josh took this as a question and raced inside the store with Raimundo right on his tail.

"Bear... bear…" he mumbled quietly to himself as he ran down the aisles. Josh was equally confused, as there were many places were the stupid bear could be. Raimundo looked up at all the signs and spotted "Toys and Gifts." He sprinted towards it along with Josh who noticed it a split second after him.

Raimundo saw the teddy bear and grabbed it without looking at anyone else. He hurried to the check-out counter and impatiently waited for him to finish with the woman in front of him. "Hurry it up!" he yelled a but too loudly. The teenager scanned the last item for the woman and took the teddy bear from Raimundo. "Come on!!" he screamed.

The boy threw the bear back at Raimundo as he slammed some money down on the desk. Raimundo ran out of the store and to Kimiko who was patiently waiting. "Here…" he breathed. "Is the… bear…" He wiped his forehead tiredly. Kimiko accepted the bear and looked at her friend curiously.

"Thanks Rai…" she sat down on a near-by bench and admired her teddy bear. Raimundo followed her to the bench and sat down with her, smiling at his victory.

"Oh my god!" Kimiko suddenly cried.

"It's an awesome teddy bear, isn't it?" Raimundo asked her without looking at it. He heard Kimiko get up as the bear he bought her fell onto his lap. He looked at what she was talking about.

Josh had come out of the store with a 6-foot teddy bear. It held a giant heart card that read in golden script, "For you, Kimi." Kimiko jumped up and down excitedly as she fell onto the bear, wrapping its arms around her. Raimundo's jaw dropped as she opened the card that was two times the size of her head.

"This bear represents how much I care for you. Despite its size it can't compare to how much I love you." She real aloud. Raimundo slapped his forehead. _Cheesy Prick. _He thought smugly as Josh gave Kimiko a large embrace.

"Whatever." Raimundo grumbled as he sank into his seat on the cold, lonely bench.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: It's done!! Right now I'm in Study Hall… 10:00 AM…September 25, 2007… Twenty minutes to go…

Rane: (Imitating Sara's speech) We care… why?

Sara: Oh shut up. Anyway readers, don't forget to review. It really didn't take that long to write this chapter. I'm just lazy.

Rane: I'm supposed to say that! Why do you think I'm here?

Sara: (Hits Rane with a randomly-appearing metal bat) Shut up!

Rane: (Fall onto ground, covering his beaten head) Where does that thing come from? It hurts!!

Sara: You deserve it!

Rane: No I don't!!

Sara: (Shrugs) Anyway, don't forget to review!


	6. In the Snow

Sara: I have to say, I don't know whether or not these intros would be complete without dear old Rane. He's lovely, isn't he?

Rane: You bet I'm fucking lovely.

Sara: By the way, I'd like to inform you readers that since I'm older, I'm a lot more lenient when it comes to profanity.

Rane: _A lot _more lenient.

Sara: They get it.

Rane: I mean like, she can shoot out streams of curses a mile a minute, and you sometimes don't even mind the presence of your teachers –

Sara: _They get it. _

Rane: Italicizing it doesn't make it any more intense.

Sara: Fuck you.

Rane: Do you want to start the story?

Sara: Do _you _want to start the story?

Rane: You're the author, you tell me.

Sara: Yeah, yeah. I'm going to try to wrap up this story, kay guys? This is probably going to be the last chapter.

Rane: Lazy.

Sara: You shut up.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kimiko wrapped her hand around Josh's as they strolled through the streets, carefully treading the icy sidewalk. Some thread from her wool mittens got caught in the sleeve of his jacket, leaving traces of pink against his navy blue coat. Josh accepted her hand and squeezed it, and he looked down at her warmly and smiled. Raimundo lumbered behind them slowly, grasping benches and door knobs frequently to catch his fall when he slipped on the ice.

Josh turned around and shot his friend a look of pity. "You alright back there, Raimundo?" He asked worriedly. Raimundo looked up at his friend and shook his head, raising his hand and shaking it as if to say he's going to be fine. Josh grinned and turned back around, pressing Kimiko closer to him. Raimundo glared at the couple enviously, and decided it wasn't really worth it to stay with them.

"Hey!" He called ahead, and both teenagers turned their heads. "I'm going to head back home," he said, releasing himself from the hunched position he's been in for the last couple of minutes. "You guy's go on ahead and have fun, 'kay?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and braced the wind that whipped at his face.

Kimiko frowned and glanced up at Josh. "You sure, Rai?" she asked. Raimundo nodded and smiled, turning around and heading home. Josh whispered something to Kimiko, and she sighed and walked on.

Raimundo reverted back to his hunched position and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking back to the temple sullenly. As he walked, he spotted the teddy bear he bought for Kimiko lying alone on the bench, already wet and frozen from the weather. He picked it up and grimaced, but clung onto it for the rest of the walk home. The ice that formed between the teddy bears fibers began to melt, and the water soaked through Raimundo's mitten. He picked up the pace.

The trees outside were frozen and bare, and swayed gracefully as Raimundo passed. They sat outside the temple, and reminded him of the summer, of a place he sat to read when he wasn't busy. On occasion Kimiko would sometimes walk by and smile down at him, then sit next to him and read also. He always tried to work up the courage to slip his fingers through hers and watch her blush, and turn her head to glance at him. And they would laugh and smile, and lean their heads against each others and continue to read their books in a wonderful kind of silence.

But he never worked up the courage to do such a thing. Although, it was later now, he wasn't as afraid anymore. He liked to think he knew Kimiko more than anybody else, and that if she were to be with anybody, it should be him. He realized how stupid he was, how he practically shoved Josh into this relationship, as if he didn't care at all. As if he was just trying to prove how much he didn't care.

But he did care. And it hurt. He grasped the hand of the teddy bear tighter, and he charged through the gates of the temple. Dojo glanced up at him as he entered, and watched him make his way quickly through his home and to his room. He followed the teenager with his eyes, but decided against it to inquire about anything.

Raimundo slammed the door to his room and dropped his jacket on the floor. He threw the bear onto his bed and paced all around his room. He smirked and continued to pace, wandering his eyes all over his surroundings. His walls, his bed, the teddy bear. Raimundo stopped and picked up the bear, now completely melted. He stepped out of his room and left it by the heater to dry.

Raimundo wandered into Kimiko's room and found what he was looking for. He unplugged it and grunted as he lifted it up and carried it to his room. She probably wouldn't even notice it was gone; she would be to busy thinking about Josh. He let out a sigh as he set it on his bedside tab and plugged it in. He swiped his jacket off the floor and slipped into it as he made his way out of the temple, as quickly as he entered.

He tried to rush as he scanned the multitude of shops that lined the streets. Being the day before Christmas Eve, many people were out shopping for their last-minute gifts; Raimundo wasn't any exception. A small bell tinkled as he stepped into a small shop. Candles reached the far end of the room, filling the store with scents of vanilla and cinnamon. The woman at the counter smiled graciously, and Raimundo couldn't help but smile back. He looked out the display window and saw that it had started to snow outside. He began to browse through the shop.

The aisles were small, and filled with various knickknacks and ornaments. He dusted off a snow globe and shook it gently, and watched the snow inside whirl around two handcrafted little people. They looked porcelain, and both figures had shiny painted hair and heavy winter coats. Little trees loomed over them, but they stayed close together, hand in hand, oblivious to the world around them. The tinier figure was dressed in pink.

Raimundo put the snow globe back on the shelf and spotted something else that caught his interest, a delicate little rose sitting quietly next to several picture frames, sprinkled with golden sparkles and carefully hand painted. The rose had miniature thorns jutting out of the dark green stem, and Raimundo couldn't help taking off his glove and picking it up, bringing it close to his eyes. The golden sparkles reflected off the deep red of the rose, and Raimundo kept the rose in his hand and again walked through the aisles.

At the other end of the store was craft supplies, and he picked up a glue gun and several colors of thread. He also happened upon a little black top hat that he thought would be cute to get. He brought his findings to the counter and paid the cashier, who just grinned as she packed up all his things into a small, green bag. Raimundo wore the hat home.

As he closed the door to his room, he heard Josh and Kimiko come back from their walk. He quickly shut the door and locked it, and sat down at his desk, laying out all his materials in front of him. He switched on his light and shone it down on the rose, and watched it glitter, and Raimundo's eyes sparkled. He reached over to the teddy bear he had earlier retrieved from the heater, which was surprisingly already very warm. He placed it next to what he had taken from Kimiko's room, but paused, and pushed it away, deciding that he wouldn't use it. Instead he stole a needle from the set and took a spool of red thread, and he cautiously pricked the teddy bear.

That night he worked slowly, and didn't get much done. Instead he kept listening beside his door, waiting for Kimiko to go to sleep. He glanced at the clock often, and once it was around two in the morning, he unlocked his door and unplugged the machine. Kimiko's door was carelessly left open, and Raimundo tip-toed inside and set it on the table, where he plugged it back in. Suddenly, before he could tip-toe out, the outlet burst into flames. Alarmed, Raimundo quickly set it out with a gust of wind, but a moment later it was again on fire. Curiously, he blew it out once more. He sat there for a couple moments, waiting for it to catch fire yet again, but it never did. He sighed softly in relief and hurriedly left the room, catching traces of a chuckle from Kimiko's bedside.

It was too early for them to have gone to that idiotic seafood restaurant Josh invited her to. Raimundo figured they would be going tomorrow, so she would be gone for most of the evening. He locked his door as he stepped back into his room, and left his unfinished project on the table. He slipped into bed and tucked himself in, steadily falling asleep.

The next morning Raimundo groggily dragged himself out of bed and unlocked his door, pressing against the walls as he squinted at the bright light out in the hallway. He entered the bathroom and unintentionally slammed the door. The young man spit into the sink and looked up at himself in the mirror, frowning at the bags under his eyes and the barely noticeable, but noticeable nevertheless, shadow of small hairs that framed his face. He took his razor from the counter and twisted a knob on the sink, wetting the blades under the downpour of cool water. He applied the shaving gel lazily, and winced every time he nicked his skin and a wonderful new dot of blood appeared on his face.

He finished within several minutes, and ripped up some toilet paper to stick to his cuts. He washed his face and hands and hobbled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The rest of his teammates were having breakfast, and Clay smirked when he saw him. "How'd the shavin' work out, partner?" He grinned, and tipped his hat.

Raimundo climbed onto a stool and poured his cereal. "Fine," he mumbled, retrieving a spoon from the drawer next to him. He yawned loudly, and a couple of seconds later he saw Kimiko from across the room yawn also. The ends of his lips perked up, and he let the milk splash onto the cereal.

Raimundo watched Kimiko carefully that day, waiting for her to leave the house. Eventually he left the house on his own, and set out into town again, busier than it was yesterday. He realized that although he began to adore that little shop he came upon the other day, there were other shops to hit. He scowled at this mindset; it made him feel like a girl.

He strayed away from the larger shops, and stuck to the smaller, cozier ones. He didn't like people hustling and bustling around him, shoving him into things and annoying him to death. He wandered into another shop, a comfy boutique that carried children's clothing. He browsed around after shooting a quick smile at the shop owner, and slowly ambled across the several racks of clothing.

He sifted through the tiny shirts, the small trousers, and many adorable pieces of jewelry designed for little girls. He thought back to the many things he saw, and wandered back to the same racks several times. He knew he wasn't looking for anything specific, but he didn't want to walk away empty handed. He remembered a sweater that he'd liked, and found it again. It was a dark shade of red, and it had intricate green stitching at the collar and the cuffs. He picked it up, and debated whether or not to get a pair of little red boots. He decided against it, and just bought the sweater.

He saw a bakery from across the street and stepped into it, buying a warm apple turnover before he stepped out again into the cold weather. He remembered the hat he bought the day before and decided he wanted a different hat. He raced back into the shop and bought a deep red flat cap that matched the shirt, and dropped it into the plastic bag. One more shop, he thought. The snow from the day before had stayed, and it was getting more bothersome by the minute. A couple shops down was another one that caught his attention, and the same little chimed sounded as he stepped into it.

It was a book store. He'd been in here once before with Kimiko, a trip that lasted hours. All around the store was various types of chairs and couches, tempting you to sit down and read the books that you couldn't resist trying. They'd spent forever picking out the ones they wanted, Kimiko always commenting how she would have never suspected he liked to read as much as she did. And honestly, he would have never suspected either. But they didn't have anything in common, and Raimundo thought he would give it a try. He asked to borrow a couple of books from her private library, and although some of them he abandoned without a second thought, others he loved, and allowed him to have conversations with Kimiko he didn't think he'd ever have.

Their conversations had always been lighthearted and flirty, and never serious. When they discussed the books they've read, she would always tell him how she could relate to them, what she thought, how she felt. He had gotten closer to her, and he often was eager to delve deeper into her thoughts and know more about her. He'd never known another girl this way, but Kimiko had actually changed him in a way he didn't even notice, a way that she didn't even mean to. But she liked Raimundo more when he opened up to her, and Raimundo knew she liked it. He wanted them to know everything about each other, something he had yet to accomplish with even his best friend.

Raimundo spent his time in the bookstore mindlessly looking through the books, from time to time actually glancing at the book jacket and flipping through it. But he kept his mind on Kimiko, who he wondered if was still home. It didn't matter. He would be in his room all day.

Raimundo didn't buy anything from the book shop. Instead he went straight home and into his room, and he put the sweat and cap on the table, along with all his other materials. With just the needle and the several spools of thread, he spent the night sewing a message to Kimiko he hoped she wouldn't take too lightly.

Not quite the expert at sewing, Raimundo let his perfectionism get the best of him and worked through the rest afternoon, locking his door so he wouldn't be disturbed. Only running on the breakfast he had that morning and the turnover he had soon after, he couldn't help feel hungry when Omi knocked on his door and told him dinner was ready.

Raimundo got up from his work station and unlocked his door, and he walked with Omi to the dining room. Kimiko was absent. "Where's Kim?" he asked, his eyes searching the seats a third time.

"Out with Josh," Dojo responded half-heartedly, clicking his chop sticks before slurping up his noodles without them. Raimundo looked hurt for a couple seconds, but he had expected it. He ate his noodles quietly and thanked whoever prepared the meal, and went back to his room and bolted the door. He turned back to the table and eyed the teddy bear with determination. Raimundo didn't go to sleep until one that Christmas morning.

A loud knocking woke him up, and Raimundo glared harshly at his door before opening it. "Rai," Kimiko smiled brightly at her teammate and snatched his hand. "Come on, let's go meet up with everybody else." Raimundo smiled back at her as she led him into the main room, where everybody was seated next to a large tree, giving shade to several wrapped presents.

Omi bounced in his seat, and eyed the presents hungrily, outstretching his arms toward the tree. "Omi!" Master Fung scolded, slapping Omi's greedy hand away. "Wait until everybody is here and seated," he said quietly, and Omi pouted and left the presents alone. Raimundo and Kimiko arrived and sat down next to one another, and Master Fung nodded at Omi, who dove at the presents.

Kimiko smiled and reached for something that had her name on it, as did Raimundo. Clay called over to Dojo and handed him a small, wrapped gift. "For me?" Dojo asked, fluttering his eyelashes and blushing a deep red mockingly. He opened it and stared at it for a moment before looking at Clay. "A fork," he stated. "You got me a fork."

"I thought you could use one after dinner last night, partner," Clay grinned.

Dojo laughed wildly, slamming his fists on the floor and trembling with laughter. He abruptly stopped and said in monotone, "Oh, you're so _funny._" Clay laughed and Dojo rolled his eyes. "You, my friend, are a child," he chided. Clay ignored him.

Raimundo ripped open a present of his, labeled, "From Kimiko," and beamed when he saw the video game lying inside. "Josh said you would like it," she smiled, hugging him from behind. "Merry Christmas, Rai."

Raimundo held one of her hands that were wrapped around him. "Merry Christmas, Kimiko," he whispered. They stayed like that for a couple of moments before she finally let go, and he spun his head around just in time to see the blush fade away from her cheeks. He looked down and smiled, not letting her know how much he enjoyed it when she went red. Red. That reminded him. "Stay here, Kimi," he told her, and nearly slipped on the floor as he jogged to his room.

The project he had worked on all that night was still there, perfect and ready. He held it behind his back as he approached Kimiko, who, now that he saw the whole of her from far away, was more perfect than his gift could even hope to be. She sat there patiently, staring at his as he dropped back down on his knees and smiled. She smiled back and tried to look around him to see what he was holding, but he brought it out before she did. He enjoyed her reaction very much.

"Oh, Raimundo!" She gasped, her hand clasped over her mouth. "Did you make this? You made this?" She asked in clear disbelief. Raimundo nodded proudly, and Kimiko gently took what he held from him. She ran her fingers along the porcelain rose glued to the bears paw, and admired the flawless lettering that ran across its chest. "Kimiko," she read out loud. The word was a green that matched the stitching on the shirt, and took minutes simply staring at the bear, feeling it and its cute little hat, and the rose that it held. She took off the cap and widened her eyes when she noticed the words that said, "Merry Christmas," sewn on the inside of the cap in gold. "Wow," she whispered, and looked up at Raimundo, who was glowing. "Do you like it?" he mouthed to her silently. "What do you think?" she mouthed back.

After all the gifts were exchanged, everybody spent some time with each other, sitting in a circle and thanking one another. Eventually they all went back to their rooms, satisfied with what they had received and how the day had played out.

Kimiko had noticed the comma next to her name, sewn with a red that matched the sweater. She had looked all over the bear and thought that the "Merry Christmas," was what was to come after, but just didn't feel happy with that. It occurred to her at that moment, while she was alone in her room, to look under the bear's shirt.

Everything she had been thinking at that moment flew from her mind as she read the silvery lettering sewn into the bear's stomach. She didn't know what to think, or what to do, or especially what she should say now that she's discovered it. Kimiko waited until night fell to walk out into the hall way and knock on Raimundo's door. It wasn't locked.

"Raimundo?" She called softly, opening the door to peek in. Raimundo lied on his bed face up, throwing a small beanie bag into the air. He heard her, and the beanie bag hit the side of his face harshly. He let it slide off his cheek and leaped off his bed, to Kimiko.

"Hey," he said through the crack. Kimiko looked down at the floor, and then back up at him. He opened the door further and let her in, revealing that she held the bear. She wrapped her hand around his and led him out of his room, and outside into the snow. "Kimiko?" he asked, raising his voice above the storm.

She led him to the trees, the spot where they read together in the summer. The bear was still in her hand, Raimundo in the other. "Rai," she said. Raimundo looked at her eagerly, and she inched closer to him, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah?" He asked loudly. He let out a grunt as she hugged him tightly, and he hesitantly bent down so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I found it," she whispered quietly. Raimundo sat there nervously, not expecting her to find the message until later. "I found what you wrote me, under the shirt," she told him again, and released him from her hug. He looked at her apprehensively, staring into her large blue eyes, begging her with his own to say something.

The snow fell all around them, the wind whipping it harshly at the couple. They sat there and stared at each other, holding hands, oblivious to whatever happened around them. Raimundo squeezed her hand tighter in anticipation. Kimiko suddenly smiled brightly, happier than he had ever seen her.

"Rai," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you, too." And before he could say anything she kissed him, and they stayed like that for as long as their icy lips could stay together. Heat encased their bodies, and electricity cackled through their veins. The kiss got more passionate the more they realized how they've been waiting for each other so long, especially since that Christmas party three days ago, since that fateful kiss they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

ooooooooooooooo

Sara: And it's finished, finally.

Rane: Took you seven hours to count how many days this story lasted.

Sara: It got confusing, okay? I don't know what I was thinking when I was 12. It was long ago.

Rane: You probably made all the readers think this chapter was going to be full of the characters cursing each other out.

Sara: I think the only people who cursed were us two.

Rane: Good job there.

Sara: Shut up. And that's the end of that, guys. Have a wonderful summer.

Rane: This is so awkward how it's summer and this was during Christmas.

Sara: It's not awkward.

Rane: You're awkward.

Sara: Yeah, okay. Review, if you could. It's been two years, I don't even know if the people who read this are still alive anymore. But yeah guys, Review!


End file.
